Complicated
by Blaise Kaiou
Summary: Harry loves Ginny, but he lusts after Hermione.  He has always wanted her.  What happens when Hermione wants to try a taste of Harry too?  Will Harry betray his best friend and take Hermione? Or will he learn that he loves Ginny?


Hey hpsailorstarluver. Listen... the other girl is Anaria. I really wish that I didn't have feelings for her, but I do. I wish I could just wipe the feelings away but I can't. I love you. It's just complicated right now. I need a little time okay? Please forgive me.

* * *

I looked at the two girls on both sides of me... My girlfriend on one side with huge tears in her eyes. Then there was the girl I wanted. The girl I had always loved. I looked into her eyes but saw nothing but pity and maybe a little sadness. She didn't love me. She loved my best friend. She told me this before. She felt pity and only friendship toward me. Nothing more. Everything would be too complicated if we decided to end up together. I couldn't look at them anymore...my falling in love seemed to happen so fast...

* * *

I woke up from the dream with sweat dripping down my face. I wiped it on my blanket and woke up and got dressed. I smiled as I thought back to the fight. Since Voldemort turned Hogwarts into a battle ground, Professor McGonagall decided that it would be best if all of the students came back. So here I was.

I walked through the doors of the Great Hall and looked over at the Gryffindor Table. I grinned. I met Ron and Hermione's eyes. They smiled a relieved smile to be back at Hogwarts. There was no more Voldemort to worry about.

* * *

I looked down at Ginny and waved. She blew me a kiss and walked down to talk to Hermione. I sighed as Hermione gazed at Ron lovingly. I looked at Hermione with different eyes now. Since I could now think clearly, my mind was thinking thoughts about Hermione that I never thought of before. I wanted to know if I was making the right decision by giving myself to Ginny. I never tried anything with Hermione. I wondered if she ever wanted to try anything with me.

I loved Ginny, but...Hermione was forbidden to taste. Forbidden to love. I was never much of a rule follower.

Tonight, I would try. I snickered as I thought of my evil scheme to betray my best friend. Ron wouldn't find out...unless she and I get married and have kids. I laughed out loud at this thought. Ginny tilted her head to the side and I shook my head.

"Nothing Gins," I said as I crossed my arms. She came and sat down beside me and laid her head on my shoulder. I placed my hand on her head.

* * *

We all walked back to the common room together. Ron and Ginny went to bed early. This was exactly what I wanted to happen. I rested my head on Hermione's lap as she ran her hands through my messy hair. My stomach got all fluttery. I closed my eyes as she hummed casually to herself. I could feel the blush beginning to flow into my cheeks. I looked up at her.

Her eyes were closed too. I lifted my head up off of her lap and turned her head to look into my eyes. Her kind eyes pierced into mine. There was nothing but curiosity in her eyes. I knew she could feel the lust in mine. She looked sorry.

"Harry..." Her voice trailed off as I kissed her. I kissed her for a long time. Moving my lips against hers. She didn't fight back, but she didn't cooperate either. I pulled her off the couch. I broke the kiss and dragged her into our secret room. Only the three of us knew about it. It was hidden behind a bookcase. I pulled the book and walked through the door. I was very curious at why Hermione wasn't fighting back. I pushed her onto the couch.

Hermione's eyes were wide now. She tried to talk again. "Harry, wait. I don't think we should do this. Please." I ignored her. "Harry..." I kissed her again this time more fiercely.

I broke the kiss. "One kiss Hermione. Just one." She looked frightened. I slammed my lips onto hers and she responded this time. She wrapped her hands in my hair. She put her tongue in my mouth and sucked on it. I felt a huge amount of pleasure travel through me. I pulled her closer as I moved on to her neck. I heard a soft moan. This was what I wanted. I kissed her mouth as I put my hands under her shirt and caressed her soft back. I wanted more. But I stopped. This couldn't go on any longer. I loved Ronald like a brother and this was his girl. She looked me in the eyes. I still didn't see any trace of love. Her curiosity was gone and all that was there was regret. This pained me to see. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." I let her go and backed away. She hugged me tightly.

"You are my best friend Harry. I love Ronald. I always will. He completes me. He is forever mine and I'm sorry. I can't hurt him or Ginny. You know she is just _like_ my sister. I'm sorry." She released me and then she tried to run out. I grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I love you. You are my best friend too. I only want that. I know this now. Please forgive me." I looked down. "I can't survive without at least being your friend. Will you do this for me?"

Hermione lifted my chin up to look into her eyes. There was only forgiveness now. "I forgive you Harry." She gave me a quick peck and turned and walked out.

* * *

I woke up from the terrible dream I was having about the two women I loved. It was hard not to choose Hermione, even _in_ my dreams. I was relieved however by the smile that Hermione gave me when I saw her. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as he winked at me.

I decided to let them walk alone. I stood against a wall.

Ginny came up and kissed me sweetly. I smiled. This was how it was supposed to be. I loved Ginny. I knew that I could never have Hermione, but somehow it didn't matter anymore. I made Ginny happy and she meant a lot to me too. I knew I would learn to let go of "the other woman"

And I knew that Hermione would always be there...even if she couldn't be mine.

* * *

Sorry if it was a little confusing. He had the dream and it was a flashback in his dream to what happened. Then the dream ended and Harry woke up into the present. I better go apoligize to my girlfriend (hpsailorstarluver). We need to work some shit out. Ugh! I hope she can forgive me.


End file.
